Beau réveil
by black sirie
Summary: Résumé: Harry est dans le coma depuis trois ans, depuis trois ans Draco l'attend, Harry se réveille après que Draco est dit ces sentiments et voldemort est encore en vie… ? Yaoi HP/DM
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient tous est à JK ROWLING.

Résumé: Harry est dans le coma depuis trois ans, depuis trois ans Draco l'attend, Harry se réveille après que Draco est dit ces sentiments et voldemort est encore en vie… ???? Yaoi HP/DM

Note : ceci est une de mes premières fics… que j'avais écrite et Updater dans un de mes vieux comptes qui est invalide aujourd'hui… alors je vais remettre cette fics elle est terminée, je l' ai relu et j'ai changé quelques petites choses qui ne me plaisait pas… J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire… : ) je vais sûrement reprendre mes vieille fics dans mes autres comptes et les mettre ici… dans celui là …

Je vous remercie de me lire et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !!!

Soleil

Beau réveil

Une grande maison. Un grand jardin dans un centre de réhabilitation. Il y avait un jeune homme brun. Ce jeune homme était grand, musclé et il possédait des magnifiques yeux vert émeraude. Il se nommait Harry Potter.

Après avoir combattu et tué Voldemort, le survivant fut longtemps dans le coma. À vrai dire, il y était encore. L'hôpital Saint-mangouste l'avait changé d'endroit pour l'éloigner des journalistes et pour que les mangemorts ne l'atteigne comme la dernière fois.

**Flash back**

Après un mois que le survivant fut dans le coma, il y eut une attaque de mangemorts il y a une semaine de cela. Aucun médicomage ne se trouvait dans la salle de réveil. Bien sûr ils espéraient tous qu'il se réveille un jour, ce qui était peu probable, mais ils étaient obligé de le laisser dans le coma. C'était la loi. Le patient pourrait se réveiller. Une nuit, les mangemorts entrèrent dans la salle. Cette nuit là, il n'y avait aucun médicomage sauf quelques personnes travaillant dans les bureaux.

Ils entrèrent sans bruit, aucun frôlement de cape et aucun chuchotement. Ils se placèrent tous autour du jeune Potter en silence et pointèrent leur baguette vers lui.

La raison pour qu'ils étaient plusieurs pour attaquer le Survivant, c'était parce qu'ils avaient peur d'échouer. Leur maître était mort. Il était très puissant certes mais Potter l'était encore plus et cela ils en étaient tous conscient.

Ils murmurèrent tous ensemble le sortilège de la mort. « AVADA KEDAVRA ». Des lumières vertes sortirent de chaque baguette mais ne le touchèrent aucunement. Il y avait une protection, un bouclier qui l'entourait pour le protéger. Pourtant il n'avait jeté aucun sort puisqu'il était dans le coma. Mais il y avait un mur protecteur. Les magemorts soupirèrent d'exaspération et ils lancèrent tous des sorts de magie noire et même quelques endoloris qui ne firent aucun effet.

Une ombre passa dans une salle, cherchant quelque chose de particulier ou plutôt quelqu'un. Quand il entra dans la salle de réveil, il les vit, les magemorts tout autour de Potter. Parmi eux Lucius Malfoy, son père, ainsi que Macnair et d'autres qu'il ne connaissait pas étaient présents.

Draco était un auror depuis maintenant trois ans. Il était chargé de protéger Harry. C'était lui qui avait mit le mur de protection, un des plus puissants qu'il connaissait.C'était vrai que la seule chose auquel il pensait quand il avait fait le mur, c'était Harry. Le fait qu'il avait promis de le protéger jusqu'à sa mort avait sûrement joué.

Le ministère put enfermer les magemorts restants et avoir des informations sur les projets futurs des anciens serviteurs du seigneur des ténèbres.

**Fin du flash back **

Draco conduisait vers la maison de réhabilitation. Il avait soudainement eu envie de voir le visage de son ancien ennemi. Quelques minutes plus tard, il était dans le parking du centre. Il sortit de sa BMW qu'il chérissait.

Quand il entra dans le centre, les infirmières le regardèrent avec des yeux d'admiration.

La chambre était placée au deuxième étage, et Harry dormait paisiblement encore dans son coma dans la chambre dix.

Le cœur de Draco se mit à battre dans sa cage thoracique. Il entra dans la chambre. Il prit une chaise en cuir bleu et il s'assit près du lit.

Il resta silencieux un moment puis il se décida à parler.

- Harry, c'est Draco. ( Il prit la main de Harry) Il faut que je te dise quelque chose de vraiment important. Tu es dans le coma depuis trois ans et mes espoirs de te voir réveillé diminuent à chaque seconde. Tu sais, j'ai vraiment changé depuis la fin de la guerre. Le fait est que je pense à toi chaque jour depuis la sixième année. Je me demande pourquoi est-ce que je ne te l'ait pas dit avant? J'ai des sentiments pour toi Harry. Je les ai découvert après t'avoir vu pleuré." Mon dieu! Je ne sais vraiment pas comment te le dire. Je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens mais c'est le jour où tu avais pleuré dans les douches. Je suis venu et je t'ai vue pleurer à cause de la mort de Lupin qui avait survenu quelques jours avant le match de quidditch. Tu n'étais pas dans ton assiette et nous avons gagné le match. Le soir, je n'ai même pas participé à la fête tellement que je culpabilisais. Je ne savais pas quoi penser de tout cela et je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit. Je crois même que tout le monde s'en est aperçu car j'avais des gros cernes. Ce jour là, je me suis rendu compte que tu n'étais pas le gosse prétentieux que je croyais que tu étais. J'aurais voulu te consoler mais je me suis défilé et je suis parti. »

Draco prit une grande respiration et il regarda le visage de Harry. Il était pâle comme la mort.

« - Après cet événement, je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi. Je te regardais tout le temps. Pendant les cours, mes notes ont tellement diminué. Je ne pouvais pas faire mes devoirs correctement. Durant cette période, je ne m'étais aperçu de rien. Je ne voulais pas le croire, mais à la fin de nos études à Poudlard j'ai compris que j'étais amoureux de toi. J'ai l'immense regret de ne pas avoir pu te le dire et tu ne le sauras sûrement jamais. Je t'aime Harry et tu me manques énormément. »

Draco aurait tant voulu qu'il ouvre les yeux à ce moment même pour le regarder puis lui sourire et enfin pour lui dire que lui aussi, il l'aimait. Mais rien de tout cela n'arriva.

Le blond se leva et quand il actionna la poignée de la porte, il entendit les couvertures bouger. Il se retourna vivement pour voir que Harry avait les yeux ouverts.

« - Où suis-je? demanda Harry

- Dans un centre de réhabilitation, répondit Draco. On attendait ton réveil.

-Je me suis cru à Poudlard. Dit Harry »

Il se souvenait apparemment de tout mais la question à se poser était « Est-ce qu'il a entendu ce qu'il lui avait dit quelques secondes auparavant? »

« - Draco !( Il se souvint de son prénom, une bonne chose à entendre)

- Oui Harry ?

- Nous sommes en quelle année? demanda Harry

-Nous sommes en 2000. »

Harry pensa que beaucoup de chose avait changé pendant ce temps et il posa la question à Malefoy.

« - Beaucoup de choses ont changé?

- Oui, beaucoup de choses. Répondit tendrement Drago.

- Raconte-moi tous! »

Draco se rassit et il commença son récit. Granger et Weasley ne s'étaient pas marié mais ils étaient restés amis. Hermione était médicomage et Weasley était un auror. Hermione s'était mariée avec Blaise, Ron avec Luna Lovegood. Le ministre n'était plus Fudge mais Arthur Weasley. La paix était revenue. Beaucoup de nouvelles communautés s'étaient formées. Les gays étaient plus respectés dans la communauté sorcière ce qui faisait que les gays avaient le droit de se marier. Ils avaient aussi découvert que les hommes sorciers qui étaient homosexuels pouvaient faire des enfants.

Draco lui raconta tout ce qu'il y avait de nouveau. Il lui dit aussi que les moldus savaient tout sur le monde magique.

« - Albus est mort l'an passé, de vieillesse, annonça tristement Draco.

- Qui est devenu directeur? demanda Harry.

- Ce n'est pas Mcgonagall comme tu peux le penser. C'est Rogue.

-QUOI! Pauvres élèves ! Je les plains. »

Draco rit et regarda Harry.

« - Draco qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

- Heu... je voulais te voir et j'attendais ton réveil comme tout le monde.

- Je suis content que tu sois là, dit sincèrement Harry.

- Cela m'étonne beaucoup.

- Pas moi. »

Un silence se fit entre les deux garçons et Harry le brisa le premier.

« - Draco, je me souviens très bien de la journée dans les douches où j'ai pleuré. Mais j'ignorais totalement que tu y étais et j'aurais aimé que tu viennes me consoler à ce moment là. »

Draco fut extrêmement surpris et il regarda Harry avec des gros yeux.

Fin de la première partie


	2. Chapter 2

La deuxième partie, c'est la suite mais c'est Harry qui raconte.

Reviews anonyme :

Caro (as) : Merci pour ta reviews et voilà la suite : ) … bonne lecture: )

Reviews est-ce que je le mérite?

Deuxième Parties BEAU RÉVEIL!

Après avoir parler quelque minutes, une infirmière vint les voir et ausculta Harry dans toute les coutures.

« Monsieurs Malfoy, si vous voulez vous pouvez venir signer les papier de sortit pour monsieurs Potter. Demanda l'infirmière.

« Oui, je viens, immédiatement »

Harry s'habilla très lentement pour la raison qu'il n'a pas vraiment bougé pendant son coma, même si les infirmières lui avaient fait de l'exercice à ses membres, rien n'y faisait, il était courbaturé et il avait de la difficulté à mettre son pantalon.

Draco entra dans la chambre en ce moment même Harry sautillait sur un pied et manqua de tomber sur le dos mais Harry eu la chance que Draco soit là pour le rattraper juste à temps. Draco pouvait sentir l'odeur d'Harry c'était de la lavande et il aimait énormément cette senteur.

« Merci. » lui dit Harry

Draco le mit sur ses pieds et l'aida à mettre sa jambe dans son pantalon.

« De rien, je n'aurais pas voulu que tu tombe encore dans le coma quand même. » dit Draco en riant.

Harry était troublé par le rire du Blond, il l'entendait pour la première fois de sa vie et sa lui faisait étrange.

« Harry comment tu te sens? »Demanda subitement Draco.

« Je me sens étrange et je sais que j'ai manqué beaucoup de chose. »

« Ouais beaucoup. »

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Une jeune femme entra dans le centre elle voulait voir un ami,"ami" qui est dans le coma elle voulait le voir, il lui manquait énormément, même si elle l'avait rejeté auparavant il n'y aurait aucun problème puisque celui-ci était dans le coma et ne pouvait pas la voir.

Draco et Harry sortirent de la chambre, le survivant à un grand sourire en sortant du centre mais qui s'effaça immédiatement en voyant la jeune fille.

« Salut Harry, j'ignorais que tu étais réveillés. »

« Peut-être que c'était à cause que vous ne venez jamais me voir que le centre ne vous est pas avertis ».

« Malfoy qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? » demanda Hermione

« Je suis le seul qui allait le voir. »

Un ange passa, le silence dura quelque minute et Hermione prit la parole.

« Harry j'avais envie de te voir et de savoir comment est-ce que tu allais? »

« Sa allait bien avant que tu viennes. » dit brusquement Harry.

Hermione baissa les yeux honteuse d'elle, elle regrette d'avoir réagit comme sa quand Harry leurs avait dit qu'il était gay mais elle était amoureuse de Ron et ne voulait pas le perdre.

FLASH BACK

Harry les avait convoqués dans la salle sur demande après le dernier cours de l'année et de leur vie à poudlard.

Il leurs avait dit qu'il devait leur parler de quelque chose de très important et elle et Ron étaient vraiment anxieux.

Ils arrivèrent tous en même temps à la salle sur demande et Harry leur demandèrent de s'asseoir.

« Il faut que vous écoutez clairement. » leur dit Harry sa voix tremblais énormément.

Ron et Hermione hochèrent la tête et l'encouragèrent de continuer.

« Si vous êtes mes amis vous devrez accepter facilement mon choix. »

« Quel choix Harry? » demanda subitement Ron

« Je suis Gay. »

Ron avait ouvert la bouche de surprise et c'était levé Brusquement sortit de la salle sur demandant en claquant la porte.

Hermione avait baissé sa tête et su qu'elle le regretterait toute sa vie. Elle se leva sans regarder Harry et sortit sans claquer la porte.

Harry avait le coeur serré, des larmes avaient coulé et resta là toute la nuit.

Le lendemain matin Harry n'allait pas en cours et seulement un petit blond et le professeur Rogue s'est rendu compte de son absence.

FIN DU FLAHS BACK

« Je suis désoler. » dit Hermione d'une petite voix.

« Hermione, je ne veux plus rien avoir avec vous deux. T'aurait du comprendre avant et de ne pas avoir sortit de la salle sur demande. »

Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux et elle partit en courant.

Draco avait rester silencieux et pensa que tout sa était idiot. Il pensa qu'Harry est allé trop loin et que maintenant il avait tout perdu sauf lui.

« Harry? »

« Quoi? » dit-il brusquement.

« Je crois que t'aurais accepter ses excuses. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sait toi. »

Harry marcha sur le trottoir et Draco le prit par le bras pour l'amener dans sa voiture.

« Tu ne sais pas ou aller. »

« Oui je sais ou aller, j'allais transplaner au 12 square grimauld qui m'appartient.

« Je vais t'Y conduire. »

« Merci. »

( NDA: une grosse surprise l'y attend niark niark)

Ils étaient silencieux et Harry s'endormit toute suite tellement il était épuisé.

« Harry ont est arrivés. » dit doucement Draco mais assez pour réveillés le brun.

Harry ouvrit difficilement les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Rien avait changé sauf peut-être les deux autres maison qui étaient de chaque côté, mais il s'en foutait.

Il alla devant le 12 square grimauld et pensa à l'adresse.

La porte s'ouvra et Harry invita Draco à entrer.

Mais quelque chose l'attendait et quand il vit deux enfants courir devant lui. Ces deux enfants étaient roux, Ron entra dans le hall et vit Harry. Il marcha rapidement vers lui et le défia du regard.

« Weasley qu'est-ce que tu fou ici? » demanda Draco tout aussi surpris qu'Harry.

« Je demande une explication? » dit brusquement Harry avec les yeux lançant des éclaires qui fit peur à Ron.

« Papa c'est qui ? » c'était un des jumeaux de Ron.

« Va dans ta chambre et amène ton frère. »

« Oui toute suite. »

Harry bouillait de rage c'était sa maison et il se demandait qui avait pu avoir l'idée de pouvoir venir habiter ici sans sa permission.

« Weasley je crois que toi est ta famille devrait sortir de CHEZ MOI... »

Ron était très mal à l'aise, il avait pensé qu'Harry serait toujours dans le coma mais il va s'arranger autrement.

« Pas de problème laisse nous au moins quelque jours. »

« O.K et j'espère que tu n'as rien changé de la maison de mon parrain »

« Oui seulement le portrait de sa mère »

« Bof, je m'en fou »

Draco se tourna vers Harry et lui demanda:

« Si tu veux tu peux venir habiter chez moi. »

« O.K c'est gentil »

Draco lui sourit et le suivit à l'extérieur.

Harry sortit de 12 square grimauld rageur, comment ont-ils osés habités chez lui sans lui demander et en plus il était dans le coma.

« Est-ce que t'était au courant qu'ils habitaient au 12 square grimauld? » Demanda Harry

« Non, si non je te l'aurais dit. »

Harry hocha la tête et se rendormit encore il était épuisé, trop d'émotion en une journée.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry sentit la voiture s'arrêter et se leva.

Il était dans un terrain privé le manoir des Malfoy se dressait au-dessus de lui, il était énorme Harry avait tellement le vertige à le regarder dans bas et regarda autour de lui.

Il vit une forêt, un lac était devant celle-ci c'était magnifique et il regarda Draco.

« C'est magnifique. » lui dit-il.

« Oui c'est pour sa que j'ai gardé le manoir de mon père c'était la seule chose que j'aimais ici. » ce confia Draco.

Draco l'amena à l'intérieure, qui était encore plus beau, un escalier de marbre blanc s'élevait devant eux à la droite d'Harry, il y avait une porte coulissante qui cachait sûrement la bibliothèque, Draco amena Harry vers la gauche ou il y avait plusieurs porte, Draco en ouvrit une il y avait un salon, la cheminée était énorme, les fauteuils étaient en cuire noir avec le sceau des Malfoy et Draco fit signe Harry de s'asseoir.

« Merci » lui dit Harry

« De rien, Attends deux petites seconde je vais avertir les elfes de maison de préparer ta chambre et de t'envoyer quelque chose à manger. »

Harry s'appuya confortablement sur le fauteuil et pour la troisième de la journée il s'endormit.

Mais cette fois il fit un rêve étrange.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Tout autour de lui était noir, Harry ne voyait rien, il était inquiet et tout un coup il entendit une voix qui lui rappelait quelqu'un._

_« Potter, tu ne m'as pas totalement tué, je suis en toi et bientôt je me vengerais. _

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

« Harry réveille-toi » Draco secoua

« Hein! Quoi? »

« Mange et après je vais te montrer ta chambre. » lui dit Draco en riant.

Ils mangèrent silencieusement Draco pensant qu'il aurait peut-être une chance avec Harry.

À Suivre...

Réviews please...


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : beau réveil

Réponse reviews anonymes :

Caro (as) : salut !!! je te remercie beaucoup pour ta reviews… voilà la suite… bonne lecture!!!

Je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes une joyeuse st-valentin… : )

Note : voilà l'avant dernier chapitre… et oui ceci n'était qu'une petite histoire… je n'avais pas beaucoup d'idée dans mes premiers début mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaît tout de même… bonne lecture!!!!!!!!!

Chapitre 3

Après avoir terminé de manger Draco amena Harry en haut au deuxième étage et le fit entrer dans sa chambre préparer le matin même pour Harry. Harry remercia Draco, Draco savait qu'Harry aurait besoin de purifier alors il avait demandé au elfe de maison de nouveaux vêtements pour Harry et de lui préparer un bain chaud avec toute sorte de parfum.

« Je vais te laisser te reposer et si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit appelle un elfe en faite Dobby est là et je suis sur qu'il serait très content de te revoir. Dit tranquillement Draco. »

« D'accord, merci beaucoup Draco. »

« Sa me fait plaisir alors dors bien. »

Harry ce mit a observer la chambre elle était très grande elle pouvait avoir trois grand lit mais avec le lit qu'Harry avait maintenant il ne pense pas que la chambre pourrait contenir autre chose. Le lit était énorme pouvant faire dormir quatre personne et même plus.

Les couleurs de la couverture du lit étaient vertes avec des serpents argentés qui ondulaient le corps et les oreillers étaient de couleur verte avec des fils argentés. Devant le lit il y avait une grande cheminée où un feu crépitait dans l'antre Harry se dirigea vers la salle de bain et eu un choque elle était énorme et un bassin était dans le milieu de la salle. Harry regarda autour de lui et vit une douche dans un coin cela lui fit pensée aux salles de bain de préfet en chef à Poudlard.

Un grand miroir était accroché au mur à sa droite et Harry curieux s'approcha du grand miroir pour s'observer. Ces cheveux avaient poussées jusqu'à ses épaules ils étaient encore indisciplinés mais Harry remarqua qu'il était capable de mieux les placés. C'est yeux vert se sont obscurcit avec le temps et son teint était très blanc. Harry avait aussi grandit d'une quinzaine de centimètre mais cela ne paraissait pas du tout. Il était maigre et il n'avait plus du tout de muscle alors son objectif serait de les affermir. Après quelques autres minutes d'observation il décida de se déshabiller et d'entrer dans l'eau chaude que les elfes de maison lui avaient préparée. Il poussa un soupire de bien-être c'était la première fois qu'il pouvait être bien tranquille et certain de ne pas être déranger.

'CRACK' Harry sursauta et vit un vieil elfe de maison. Il le reconnu tout de suite Dobby.

« Dobby c'est toi? Demanda cependant Harry pour ne pas ce tromper. »

« Oui Monsieur Harry Potter, C'est Dobby, Dobby est tellement content de vous revoir. »

« Moi aussi, Dobby je suis content de te revoir alors quoi de nouveau ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant ces années Dobby? » Demanda Curieusement Harry.

Dobby était habillé avec un t-shirt avec comme dessin des fleurs rose fluo et des petites abeilles qu'on voyait battre des ailes et voler autour des fleurs. Dobby portait aussi des pantalons de Jogging trop grand pour lui et trop long aussi de couleur jaune criarde.

« Après que Monsieur Harry Potter soit tombé dans le coma Dobby a chercher beaucoup de travaille où des personnes pourraient le payer et seulement maître Malfoy a été très gentil. Il a offert un travail à Dobby et Dobby à accepter. »

« Je suis content que quelqu'un est pu te prendre Dobby si je n'aurais pas été dans le coma je t'aurais pris sans hésitation. »

« Et Dobby aurai été très heureux de travailler pour vous mais Dobby ne peut plus vraiment faire grand-chose puisque Dobby est très malade. »

« Moi est-ce que je peux faire quelques choses pour toi Dobby? Demanda Harry triste tout un coup, Dobby avait été le seul à être vraiment là pour lui. »

Harry attendit que Dobby lui parle il semblait réfléchir et une minute plus tard il lui répondit finalement il n'avait besoin de rien.

Ils discutèrent un peu de tout de quidditch Harry appris qu'il avait eu plusieurs tournois de quidditch où les canons de chudley avaient gagné. Finalement l'équipe n'avait pas eu besoin de lui.

Après une heure à se prélasser il décida de sortir du bain il prit une serviette blanche et l'entoura autour de sa taille et prit une autre pour s'essuyer le torse et les cheveux. Quand il entra dans la chambre il y avait quelqu'un Draco c'était étendu sur le lit et en attendant Harry il s'était endormit sans le vouloir il avait amené une tasse de thé pour lui.

Harry ne réveilla pas Draco et s'entrepris par contre à se sécher. Il vit que des nouveaux vêtements avaient été mit sur la couverture auprès de Draco et il les prit, c'était un pantalon de jeans noir avec une chemise verte qui faisait ressortir la couleur de ces yeux.

Harry prit la tasse et s'assit sur un des fauteuils pour boire le feu qui crépitait dans l'antre quand il était entré n'était pas aussi fort alors il avait refroidit un peu la pièce Harry qui n'avait pas de baguette décida d'appeler Dobby pour que celui-ci ravit le feu pour réchauffer la pièce.

« Merci tu peux y aller. »

« Est-ce monsieur Harry Potter à besoin de quelque chose d'autre? » Demanda Dobby

Harry secoua la tête et fit signe à Dobby qu'il pouvait partir.

Harry attendit gémir et retourna sa tête vers Draco. Celui-ci bougeait un peu dans le lit et faisait des petits bruits. Harry qui était curieux de nature alla s'installer à droite de Draco et attendit pour entendre ce que disait Draco. Mais quelque seconde plus tard il entendit quelque chose qu'il le troubla. Draco avait murmuré ' Je t'aime Harry ' dans son rêve et Draco s'était précipité sur le fauteuil pour terminer sa tasse de thé qui avait un peu refroidit. Il faudrait bien qu'il aille chercher une autre baguette. Harry ce souvenait très bien que sa baguette avait été détruite en maintenant que celle du Lord quand celui-ci avait été tué par lui-même.

Après avoir terminé sa tasse de thé Harry accota sa tête sur le haut du petit fauteuil et s'endormit.

Harry fit un rêve étrange en faite comme la dernière fois mais cette fois-ci il voyait très bien le Lord noir avant il avait entendu que sa voix.

Celui-ci était jeune et n'avait pas les yeux rouges et n'avait pas caché sa tête avec un capuchon pour cacher son visage.

Il était très élégant et ont auraient dit qu'il allait sortir pour aller à un bal mais Harry savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Tom elvis Jedusort s'avança vers lui en lui envoyant un regard noir. Sans s'en rendre compte Harry retenait son souffle et quand celui-ci arriva à sa hauteur il se rendit compte qu'il avait besoin de respirer.

« Peur de moi Potter? »

Harry revient à la réalité et jeta un regard noir à Tom en lui répondant que jamais il aurait peur d'un adolescent. C'est alors que Tom changeant en Voldemort et Harry regretta amèrement ce qu'il avait dit.

« Et maintenant est-ce que tu as peur? »

Harry avala difficilement sa salive et secoua la tête.

« Non, jamais je n'aurais peur de vous puisque je vous ais terrasser dans la réalité. » Répliqua Harry.

« Pfff… que tu crois, je vais te tuer Potter et torturer ton âmes!' » Grogna Voldemort.

Un silence se fit et Harry commença vraiment mais vraiment à être écœuré que celui-ci vienne le déranger dans ses rêves et regretta aussi de ne pas avoir appris correctement l'occlumencie.

Harry répéta sa question. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux Tom? »

« Qu'est-ce que je veux? Je veux ta perte. Je veux que tu meures, me venger est-ce bien clair? »

Harry hocha la tête, il voulait a tout prit ce réveiller de ce cauchemar et Harry ce promit d'apprendre l'occlumencie.

C'est alors que Voldemort sortit sa baguette Harry fit le geste de sortir la sienne mais se rappela qu'il n'en avait pas.

' Merde' pensa –t-il

Voldemort sourit de victoire alors qu'il allait jeter le sort de mort Harry ce sentit brasser et il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler c'était la voix de Draco.

« Harry ! »

« Harry réveille-toi! Tu fais un cauchemar. »

Harry ce réveilla en sursautant et vit Draco. Sans pouvoir ce retenir Harry l'embrassa.

Fin du chapitre… je suis fière de moi.. J'adore ce chapitre et vous? Stp… des reviews franche… bye bye


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : Beau réveil

Disclaimer :Rien ne m'appartient tous est à Jk Rowling

Caro (as) : Merci beaucoup pour ta reviews alors voilà la suite… j'espère que la fin te plaira… et oui déjà la fin… :) Bonne lecture kisou et merci pour toutes tes reviews…

Oui Merci tout le monde pour toute vos reviews qui m'ont fait plaisir… j'étais sceptique sur le fait que la fics allait plaire ou non.. mais je vois qu'en général elle plait… : ) je suis hyper contente… alors voilà la fin en espérant qu'elle vous plaise… : )

Bonne lecture …!!!!!!!

Épilogue

Draco ce laissa aller au baiser, le baiser qui était doux au début devint brutale à la fin quelques secondes plus tard ils durent reprendre leur souffle, les lèvres rouges et les joues en feu Draco avait le coeur qui battait la chamade.

" Il m'a embrasser, il m'a embrasser" c'est ce qui n'arrêtait pas de pensé et la seule chose qui pu sortir de sa bouche était :

Tu veux quelques choses à manger?

" Tes un idiot Draco, idiot, pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu que tu ouvre la bouche?" Pensa-t-il ce traitant de toute sorte de nom d'oiseau en attendant la réponse d'Harry qui lui le regardait étrangement comme si il n'avait pas entendu sa question.

- Harry sa va? demanda Draco

Le survivant hocha la tête et ne pu ce retenir encore plus longtemps il ne voulait pas mourir avant d'avoir eu Draco.

Draco ce laissa embrasser une seconde fois Harry le faisait doucement tendrement lui montra qu'il l'aimait. Harry commença à déboutonner la chemise blanche de Draco et passa ces mains sur son torse l'embrassa dans le coup, l'ancien Gryffondor le poussa sur le lit et lui fit un sourire sadique.

Le blond eu un frisson quand le brun ce mit dessus lui et qui commençait à le dévorer.

Draco n'aimait pas que l'on le domine alors il renversait la situation et c'est Harry qui ce retrouva sous lui.

Pendant d'interminable minutes ils se regardèrent, Draco et Harry su en ce moment même qu'ils s'aimaient et qu'ils ne seraient en aucun cas capable de ce quitter.

Après une heure de caresse et de jouissance le nouveau couple s'assoupit Draco dans les bras de l'ancien gryffondor. Cette nuit-là Harry remarqua que tant qu'il était à la présence du blond voldemort n'y était pas.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry avait décidé d'être gentil avec la famille du Roux, il avait décidé avec Draco qu'il resterait avec lui alors il avait dit à Ron qu'il lui restait la maison des Black, Ron fit tout pour lui faire pardonner et même être gentil avec Draco. Il était content d'être redevenu ami avec Harry, malgré le fait qu'il n'avait pas été souvent ensemble pendant la guerre Ron lui avait dit qu'il lui avait manqué et après un accord ils c'étaient sauter au coup de l'autre sous l'oeil mauvais de Draco. Après cette étreinte Harry c'était retourner vers le blond et lui avait demander une faveur celle de faire la paix avec le roux et ce qu'il fit pour l'amour d'Harry.

Après quelques mois les deux amants c'étaient mit d'accord de ce marier et que c'était le nouveau ministre de la magie qui allait les unir.

Un beau mois d'été plusieurs familles amis du blond et du brun c'étaient réunis à Poudlard pour le mariage, Draco habillé en blanc et Harry en noir c'était le plus beau mariage que le monde sorcier à pu avoir. Des fleurs de lys étaient partout c'était la fleur préféré de Draco et les même pour Harry a cause du nom de sa mère. Une chose incroyable ce produisit pendant leur union quand ils mirent leur bague Harry avait trouvé la bague de Lily dans les affaires de l'ancien directeur et la bague de son père- alors qu'ils avaient leur bague des étincelles ce fit et deux fantômes en sortirent c'étaient les parents d'Harry ils étaient heureux pour Harry et surprit que celui-ci est choisi un malfoy comme compagnon.

- Sois heureux mon chéri, sache que nous t'avons suivit pendant toute la guerre et qu'on auraient aimé être auprès de toi. Mais heureusement une personne y était Draco prend soin de lui c'est tout ce qu'on te demande. Avait Dit James, sa mère c'était contenté de sourire à Harry et de le lui dire qu'elle était fière de lui.

Dans un commun accord ils s'évaporèrent laissant un Harry en larmes. Draco le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

Après le mariage il y avait eut une petite réception mais Harry et Draco avaient décidés de ne pas y aller alors laissant les autres danser ils allèrent encore une fois s'unir pour la vie.

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews : ) et de m'avoir suivis.


End file.
